The Secret's Out
by SheLovesGreenTea
Summary: Peter is returning from his duty as Spiderman, but he runs into two angry superheros who just happen to be his parents. A Superfamily fic.


Peter bounced building to building, swinging with nothing but web. It was late. Like _really_ late. How is he going to sneak past his parents, you say? Simple-by being as silent as a spider. He's done it thousands of times before, and he's gotten so good at it that maybe JARVIS doesn't even note his absence.

Peter mentally praised himself for being badass today. A badass with a skin tight red and blue suit made out of spandex, but a badass nonetheless. Today, he stopped some thugs from shooting another kid; a group of teen's carjacking, an old man beating up a child, etc. Superhero? He thinks so.

Spiderman glided through the city until he saw Stark Tower standing up nice and tall. He couldn't wait to go sleep in his nice warm bed. The cold air was starting to seep through his suit and into his bones. Yeah, a warm bed sounded appealing.

The young vigilante climbed up the side of Stark Tower until he reached his bedroom window. Slowly but gently, he pried the window open and stepped into his room, his footsteps as light as air. Peter sighed in delight. Home. Finally.

He made his way over to turn on the light when they suddenly turned on without his doing.

"Peter?"

_Shit._

All the muscles in Peter's body stiffened. Thank God almighty he didn't take of his mask before entering. Maybe he could still redeem himself, but the chances of that happening are one in a million, and fear still seized his heart.

Spiderman slowly turned around to see both of his parents in bed. This wasn't his room. It was his parent's! How could he have been so stupid!?

Tony and Steve quickly sprung out of bed standing upright. Both of them looked confused and angry.

_Very_ angry.

It was Tony who spoke first "Spiderman? What the hell are you-wait" His eyes moved left and right, thinking hard. Then his face turned maliciously gruesome.

Peter couldn't look at his Pops. One parent's facial expressions are enough, never mind two. His senses screamed at him to run, the tingling sensation running up and down his spine.

"Steve catch him!"

Captain America was at him in seconds. This time his spidy-senses were roaring at him to get away. Steve grabbed Spiderman by the wrists and twisted them so hard Peter thought his wrists would break from pressure. He kicked, swayed, tried to flip his Pops over, did every movement possible, but still failed miserably. He was defenseless.

Tony peeled away his mask revealing familiar tousled brown hair. The feeling of his mask being pulled off left him excruciatingly nude. Peter bowed his head in shame, desperate to hide his face. He felt fingers curl under his chin and pull his face upright.

The sight of his Dad's glossy eyes and slightly parted mouth hurt, and the whispered _Peter_ hurt even more. Tony's face was like a canvas and the colors of hurt, anger, worry, sadness, love, and protectiveness, were all splattered into a painful masterpiece.

He felt his Pops release his wrist and he instinctively rubbed them, refusing to make eye contact with either parent.

Steve felt himself grow livid; along with Tony once the revelation settled in.

Steve clenched his jaw hard trying to keep his cool. Trying. "How long have you been," he gestured to Peter, "this."

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling a bit disgusted. "For a while now."

Tony found himself growing hotter. "_For a while now? _You mean to tell me that you have been roaming around in nothing but _spandex_ trying to get yourself killed?! For what, huh, Peter? Please, pray tell, what for?!"

Peter bit his lower lip, not trusting himself to speak.

"PETER STARK-RODGERS! ANSWER ME!" Tony fumed.

He wants an answer? Fine, he'll get one. Furious Peter has now been unleashed.

"I've been keeping a lot of shit from you and Pops! Including that several people around me get hurt. I help people in need and that makes me happy. People whose lives could have gone so wrong if I wasn't there to save them" He looked at both of his parents, eyes slightly watery because of his own frustration. "I have the ability to help them, Dad's!"

"You don't have that ability anymore" Ironman huffed, still not affected by what he said.

Peter cocked his head to the side. "W-what?"

"You heard me!" he snapped.

"Tony," Steve put his hand on his husband's shoulder, attempting to calm him. An attempt that's clearly failed.

Tony shrugged off the hand on his shoulder and faced him, " Spandex Steve! _Spandex_!"

The billionaire turned to the boy in the silly costume. "This," he said holding up the mask, "is over. You're done running around like its Halloween every freaking night, trying to get yourself killed. You are _done _AND grounded for life_!_"

Anger was scorching through Peter's veins like an ongoing rollecoaster. No! They couldn't do this to him. His suit was like his actual skin. It was part of him. They couldn't just rip it off and tell him to go live without it!

Peter shook his head "N-no. You can't do this. I'm Spiderman! People love and need me!

"Pops," Peter said looking at Steve, his eyes begging him to be on his side, "Pops tell him he's wrong. Please."

Steve sighed. "Peter your father's right, but-

"NO! I have been taking care of myself the whole fucking time I've put on that mask! I AM SPIDERMAN WHETHER YOU TWO LIKE IT OR NOT!" he roared.

Tony was getting ready to almost slap him, but Steve stopped him, and stepped dangerously close in front of his son, towering over him. His ice cold blue eyes bore into his. "You watch your tone, young man or I'll wash your mouth with soap, _and_ you could kiss being Spiderman goodbye. _Permanently_."

At this point, a tear escaped from Peter's eyes and spilled down his left cheek. He looked at Steve and Tony with sad eyes, the angry fire in him still burning alive. His voice cracked when he tried again to speak, "This very fear you two have of losing me, times it by a hundred because that is exactly the way I feel every time you guys go on a mission."

Tony and Steve exchanged glances both of them shocked. They never really thought that Peter would feel this way. They just thought that he was cool with it like every other kid would.

Peter clearly was not every kid.

Peter continued, "I can't stop you because the people need you. I put my selfish request of having my two dads safe and wake up everyday knowing that there's a 70% chance you guys might not…" Peter's breath hitched "I am Spiderman and I will always be Spiderman, and not you guys, or S.H.E.I.L.D, or anyone can stop me."

This time, several tears spilled down Peter's face and he tried to leave.

"Peter wait." Tony breathed and grabbed his hand only to have it be yanked away.

"Leave me alone!" Peter sobbed. He didn't know why he was crying. Maybe all the frustration was getting to him.

He ran into his Pops strong chest only to have him enveloped in a tight hug. Peter kicked and pounded his fists against his father's back; shouting, but Steve would just not let go. Tony watched sadly, each struggle banging his heart.

"Let go! L-let me GO! IM A DISSAPOINTMENT TO YOU ALL SO JUST LEAVE ME ALREADY! Give (hiccup) up." Peter gave up the fight and fell limp against his father's chest, sobbing. Steve's watery eyes met with Tony's. The words, _he thinks he's a disappointment, _didn't need to be said.

The years of not being good enough to be accepted to fight in the war because he was weak and the years of failing to impress his father because completing high school at the age of 15 and Harvard begging him to come their University wasn't enough, came crashing down on both of their shoulders.

Tony ran and hugged his boy and his lover. All three of them were hanging onto each other for dear life. His Pops and Dads scent filled his nose as he felt warm tender kisses being applied all over his face and hair. Steve and Tony were muttering in-between kisses of how much of a wonderful boy he was, and how he could never be a disappointment.

After 10min, Peter stopped crying. He listened to his Pops heartbeat and felt the warm glow of Tony arc reactor. They stayed like that for a long time savoring each other's presence until Peter broke out a yawn.

Steve kissed Peter's forehead, "Go change and come back here" He said "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Normally, Peter would refuse sleeping in-between his parents like a four-year-old, but he was so physically, mentally, and emotionally drained that he couldn't refuse the offer. He quickly went go change, missing his parents' warmth already.

Tony turned to Steve, "Steve how are we going to-

Steve silenced Tony with a warm tender kiss. "We'll figure something out."

Tony grumbled something about 'spandex' and somewhere along the lines of 'mine as well go out naked.'

Peter came back in a T-shirt and sweats smiling, but he looked like he could pass out any minute.

Tony ruffled his hair and all three of them climbed into bed. Peter was in the middle of the hug bed while Tony was on his left and Steve on his right. They all snuggled close to each other.

"You are going to tell me how you shoot silk out of wrists and I'm making you a new suit." Tony whispered in Peter's ear.

_Yawn_. "Whatever you say, Dad."

"Oh and Peter."

Peter looked at his father.

"Don't think for a second that you aren't grounded."

Peter closed his eyes and groaned loudly, while Steve chuckled.

Tony kissed his son's cheek and leaned over to kiss his sexy Captain. "Goodnight honey."

"Oh God." Peter cried.

Both heroes chuckled then snuggled close.

The last thing Peter saw was his Dad's arc reactor glowing in the dark before that too disappeared from his view.

And just like that they all fell asleep with Tony's and Steve's arms draped protectively over their boy, thanking God for a perfect family.

_Fin._


End file.
